A Different Snape
by aegidiusfox
Summary: Discover awesome and epic history about big Snape Apparated.


**A Different Snape Chapter 1:**

On Hogwarts was a day where everything was either rainy and esplangoso, teachers gave their normal classes to all households. But that day, Severus Snape Prince Grigart best known for: Severus Snape did not act like an adult and the man who is always, began to be a baby and to behave like a baby for 2 months ago, he stayed in his office in company of Harry James Potter Evans best known for: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Lucius Black better known by Draco Malfoy. Potter and Draco were the babysitters had commanded the raising and care for Snape, because the very same Head of Hogwarts Albus Dublemore. Dublemore were paid to each 3,000,000 million sickles and galleons each week raise and care for Snape. They began to be babysitters 2 months ago. That day they played Potter and Draco give food, read stories and take him out Snape in a rolling cradle. Snape looked like a fool and a fool when llevabo by their own students. Snape was asleep and fell out of bed, Snape barely had clothes on: Cloth diaper color: White, red onesie and red stockings with 2 snakes Slytherin. Snape woke up startled and began to scream and mourn. He had slept three hours. Potter had clothes on: boxer gray, dark green robes, dark green boots and made a very smooth desoborante. The tapeworm wand in the pocket where the felt. Draco had clothes on: Boxer purple, fine linen color. Black shirt and pants, black boots, the comb and made a very smooth desoborante. Potter and Draco got scared and went to see Snape and encontaron on the floor screaming and crying. Potter said: Again it turned Snape fall out of bed, by moving both to not know where it falls and it is always the same, is it Draco?. Draco said, If Harry, you're right, I'm jarto of this routine if Dublemore, had the tencion Snape back to normalcy would return to be the adult man is not always behaving like a child and a baby. Potter and Draco have been the best, true and great friends for two months. Potter answered seriously: You're right Draco, but remember what Dublemore said that until Snape back to normal will return to be the same as always and we can give and we give up our last salary: 9,000,000 million sickles and galleons , have patience and hope. Draco said quickly: Of course I hope Harry, I hope from my heart. They were and raised from 2 to Snape and Snape cooed until I stop and watch them mourn with a boyish look. Snape said baby voice: Draco, Harry, agu agu agu ta ta ta, I bottle with pumpkin juice, chocolate cake and Demne after a walk with the cradle with wheels for Hogwarts and see everything and feel my hair up and feel the breeze and air. Snape made spit bubbles and the drink and belch. Potter and Draco nodded and went to give him his afternoon snack and then gave a long round.

**Why Snape turned Drink? Chapter 2:**

Snape to 2 months ago I was in class for potions when Neville stupid and silly as it is known Longbotoom afraid and fear had made Snape and crazy that shattered the potions and potions Snape gave his face and throughout the body. That potion was: Create a potion to drink, put on a bottle and give it to a baby to calm down. Snape fell to the floor and in the sight of everyone started to behave like a baby and child, adult and stop being man but was still being too big for everyone. Everyone laughed at the ones who were not: Potter and Draco. Since that day were hired by Albus Dublemore to Snape were the sitters him raised and taken care of.

**Snape in the alley Kronutch: Chapter 3:**

Months passed and seven months later, after being a baby and a child comprtandose like this, Draco and Potter Snape after being babysitters for 9 months. A very beautiful sunny day and there was a wonderful spring. Snape was with Potter and Draco in his office. It was a Saturday afternoon at 2:00 pm in the afternoon. Snape had clothes on: Cloth diaper color: yellow, little shirt color Baby: Purple, shoe-shaped pants Baby color: Purple and combed. Potter had clothes on: Boxer raw, gray jacket, had buttoned the 5 buttons, gray scarf, gray pants, red socks, red shoes, is indeed a very soft desoborante. Draco had clothes on: Briefs fuscia, fuscia shirt, yellow shorts, yellow male zandalias is comb and made a very smooth desoborante. Potter and Draco fell asleep were weary and carry asleep for 1 hour. Snape was playing with a toy with her teddy, Snape was bored and wanted to leave. Snape vote the bear to the ground, I picked up the magic wand of it, keep it in your pocket, opened the table and I picked up 9,000,000 million were sickles and galleons and salary earnings Potter and Draco. They keep them in your pocket. Snape fell to the floor and crawled quietly until they left the office mounted higher and saw all its students and faculty with advanced and lost all of them, got out of the grounds of Hogwarts until he went into Kronutch alley and takes me two hours in until I come and go along and saw a window of brains dissected and caraveras, came in and played with them, nobody noticed this. At night at 12:00 midnight, Potter and Draco had suddenly awakened had looked everywhere and nothing Snape searched the alley and found Kronutch sleeping with an ice cream on the face and a smile. Potter and Draco picked up, and took him to Hogwarts, they laid him on the bed in his office, covered him and watched TV.

**Snape returns to normal and stop being baby and child becomes an adult and man: Chapter, last and true 4:**

Passed three years later, Snape had still Drink three years, Potter and Draco being babysitters met three years. One day Snape had clothes on: cloth diaper color: gray, raw Enterizo with a heart, half gray, gray shoes and combed. Potter and Draco had clothes on: Potter: Boxer fuscia, Camisilla White, White shirt, purple pants, purple tights, purple shoes and made a very smooth desoborante. Draco stood Dress: Boxer yellow, yellow robes and yellow boots, is comb and made a very smooth desoborante.  
That same day something happened that was not expected Draco and Potter, Snape saw stand and man as an adult and began to be a man and adult and began to speak coherently, Snape looked at him and said suddenly with rage and anger and a dangerous look : You two 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for treating me like a baby and child, man and I am an adult, I do the favor and largense here and do not want the points back down. Joyful Potter and Draco were and were no longer pay their babysitters and Dublemore 9,000,000 million sickles and galleons to resign. Snape took off his clothes and children to vote garbage can, took bath in the tub and then was dried yellow boxer, black tunics and black boots and everything is back to normal.

_End of Transmit._


End file.
